


Right here, where we're supposed to be

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Introspection, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Slash, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Steve non ha più avuto occasione di entrare in quella stanza.L’esercito gli ha concesso tre giorni di congedo per rimettere insieme i cocci di qualcosa che è andato frantumato tra le montagne innevate delle Alpi.Li ha usati per tornare a Brooklyn, per tornare alle origini, come un salmone che risale la corrente e che una volta arrivato sa di dover morire – è così che si sente da quando il taxi lo ha lasciato di fronte all’abitazione dei Barnes.[ scritta per la 1StuckyADay, task 12 del gruppo FB "till the end of the line" ]





	Right here, where we're supposed to be

— 2023 —

L’uomo siede a una panchina. Il passaggio veloce della sua mano tra i capelli è l’unico segno di nervosismo quando spiega la lettera che ha trovato ad attenderlo.

Sulla busta il proprio nome in una calligrafia nota: lettere lunghe e sottili ondeggiano sulla destra, trasportate da una corrente invisibile. Le accarezza piano, se le imprime sulle dita, prende coraggio e infine si appresta a leggere.

_ “Lo so, ci sarebbero decine di modi migliori per farti arrivare questo messaggio e io ho scelto l’unico ormai passato di moda e che funzionerà molto male se mai dovesse piovere. Ma va bene, è quello che saremmo dovuti essere noi: passati di moda, se solo il capriccio del destino non ci avesse messo lo zampino. _

_In ogni caso lo preferisco, mi piace così; c’è qualcosa di intimo nel modo in cui il pennino inchiostrato incide i pensieri su un foglio, e quando respiro l’odore di carta mi ricordo del modo che avevi di strofinare il pollice all’angolo in alto a destra di una pagina._

_Scommetto che lo stai facendo anche adesso, mentre seduto ad una panca, ti chiedi se mai tornerò. Dopo settant’anni, quattro vite e due morti apparenti, non abbiamo imparato nulla. Ancora non siamo tornati per restare._

_Mi piacerebbe dirti che l’ho fatto per nostalgia. Tu solo capiresti; la nostra è un tipo di nostalgia che si trova solo nei negozi di antiquariato quando guardi un telefono a dischi e ti stupisci di come la gente potesse vivere senza un cellulare o senza internet._

_Vivevamo con altro, perché era altro quel che contava: era la carne, il sangue, il sudore, il bisogno di toccare la vita con mano, assaggiarla con la lingua e sentirla nelle ossa, anche senza schermi da 1080p di risoluzione._

_E se ancora ti stai chiedendo perché – perché sono tornato indietro, perché non ho saputo aspettarti questa volta per l’ultima volta – ti stai ponendo la domanda sbagliata, amico mio…”_

— 1944 —

Steve non ha più avuto occasione di entrare in quella stanza.

L’esercito gli ha concesso tre giorni di congedo per rimettere insieme i cocci di qualcosa che è andato frantumato tra le montagne innevate delle Alpi.

Li ha usati per tornare a Brooklyn, per tornare alle origini, come un salmone che risale la corrente e che una volta arrivato sa di dover morire – è così che si sente da quando il taxi lo ha lasciato di fronte all’abitazione dei Barnes. Eppure è riuscito a raccontarsi ogni sorta di scusa pur di non entrare in una stanza rimasta chiusa dall’arruolamento di Bucky.

La chiave la trova al solito posto, sotto lo zerbino all’ingresso.

Entra trattenendo il fiato, seguendo la scia di un ricordo: un se stesso più giovane, più minuto e più malato che annaspa sulle spalle di un Bucky sempre uguale. Se si ferma ad ascoltare può ancora sentire, tra le mura della casa, le proprie proteste e la voce preoccupata di Buck che lo intima al silenzio._ Aspetta che racconti a tua madre questo tuo uso colorito degli improperi, Rogers, e vedrai se la prossima domenica a messa non ti infilerà la testa nell’acquasantiera! Invece di insultarmi, inizia a utilizzare la bocca per respirare, tanto non ti metto giù finché non siamo in camera!_

Ai tempi era Barnes quello invincibile. Quello immortale.

Steve scuote il capo, cancella i bisbigli che come polvere si depositano sui mobili e procede verso la stanza in fondo.

Gli trema la mano quando afferra la maniglia. Le scuse sono tornate a bussare: non c’è nulla lì per te, non lo troverai con la testa ingoiata dall’armadio e le mani ad armeggiare coi bottoni di una camicia, lo hai già perso e ogni giorno lo perdi un po’ di più.

La maniglia si deforma. Se ora si voltasse per tornare indietro, nessuno lo saprebbe.

Nessuno tranne lui. E Steve non ha mai accettato le scelte semplici. «Glielo devi…»

Apre la porta; ad accoglierlo è un passato immutato. Lenzuola pulite sono tirate sul letto, una libreria riempie mezza parete e l’altra metà è occupata da un armadio con anta a specchio. Nel riflesso scorge un volto che gli hanno detto essere il proprio, anche se quando si guarda gli sembra ancora di indossare la faccia di un altro, qualcuno che presto verrà a presentargli il conto. Sempre che non sia già successo e a pagare per lui, come sempre, sia stato Buck.

Si stropiccia gli occhi arrossati, cerchiati dall’insonnia e abbassa uno sguardo vergognato su una divisa che non sente di meritare.

Entra a passo malfermo. Illudendosi che sia a causa dell’odore di chiuso, si dirige alla finestra, ma quando guarda in basso, sulla scrivania ritrova un vecchio taccuino che pensava di aver perso e disegni di una vita fa in cui riconosce la propria mano.

Non sa da dove nasca la frenesia con cui lo sfoglia. Stropiccia le pagine, quasi le strappa, passando da un disegno all’altro alla ricerca di qualcosa che non riesce a trovare. Ritrova invece appunti di Bucky, scuse scritte per averglielo rubato, promesse di dirgli più spesso quanto sia dotato e segreti così imbarazzanti che sono stati cancellati sotto pesanti righe inchiostrate di nero.

In quei disegni, però, Bucky non compare mai.

Steve lascia cadere a terra il taccuino, assalito dalla paura irrazionale di non essere più in grado di ricordare il suo volto.

Non sarebbe dovuto entrare. Il vuoto di quella stanza ha solo reso più reale la sua mancanza, più di quanto non abbia fatto una bara chiusa senza corpo durante il funerale.

L’odore di chiuso diventa insopportabile; deve aver consumato tutto l’ossigeno presente perché la gola gli si chiude, le pareti si restringono e il pavimento si apre sotto di lui.

Il dolore ha il retrogusto di un attacco d’asma e il sé di un tempo ansima a fiato rotto in quel contenitore di muscoli d’acciaio che è ora il suo corpo.

Cade in ginocchio, le mani tra i capelli e la fronte premuta alle gambe. Le lacrime che non ha pianto prima – durante il sermone di Padre Collins, durante la veglia funebre con gli Howling Commandos o al bar insieme a Peggy, tra fumi d’alcol che si sono diradati non appena ha riappoggiato il bicchiere – gli appannano ora la vista, gli rigano le guance e gli bruciano l’anima.

Un fruscio d’abiti e un sibilo metallico rimbalza dalla porta alla parete su cui è spalancata, ma Steve batte un pugno in terra e non si accorge del rumore.

Dal fruscio di abiti prendono vita passi di stivali, due gambe agili che si piegano e, infine, una scia di metallo sollevata sulla testa di Steve.

È allora che le cellule del supersoldato si riattivano. Con violenza riordinano pensieri e azioni con nuova priorità: difenditi, getta a terra il dolore, respingi il nemico.

Steve alza un braccio di scatto per parare il colpo. Si aspetta di stringere il manico di un pugnale, invece, la mano si serra con forza intorno a un polso. Lo sente _ gemere_, ma invece di percepire il calore di una pelle umana, sente il puzzle levigato di placche nero ossidiana. Leggere vibrazioni gli accarezzano il palmo, familiari fusa di metallo che riconosce per istinto. Vibranio.

L’uomo inginocchiato accanto a lui lo guarda senza stupore. Non ha nemmeno provato a difendersi; gli sorride con la compassione delle allucinazioni in un deserto e il volto di un morto.

Steve trema e lo fa anche la sua voce. «Bu-Bucky?»

L’uomo _non_ è Bucky. Ma i capelli lunghi, raccolti in una coda, scoprono contorni familiari sporchi di tempo e sensi di colpa.

L’uomo _non_ è Bucky. È una versione falsata, traslata in avanti negli anni e indossa abiti futuristici che Steve ha visto solo nei fumetti. Eppure dietro alla barba scorge tracce di una bellezza scanzonata, e sulla fossetta irriverente, sopra l’angolo della bocca, ritrova incastrato l’antico desiderio di baciarlo, come un messaggio in bottiglia affidato al mare che le onde gli hanno infine restituito. Lo guarda negli occhi e sono fondali di ghiaccio su cui mille crepe si aprono facendo sgorgare zampilli di una tristezza che rispecchia la propria e, perfino, la sormonta.

L’uomo che non è Bucky solleva la mano libera (è vera quella) e gliela apre alla guancia. «Ehy, Steve.»

Le cellule del supersoldato impazziscono; continuano a scombinare pensieri alla ricerca di un ordine che abbia un senso e non lo trovano.

«Credevo.» Steve non prosegue per non rompere l’illusione.

«Lo so.»

«Come?»

«Stark.»

Non può capirne l’ironia della sorte e se conoscesse il futuro come lo conosce l’altro, riuscirebbe a trovare un senso alla fuga del suo sguardo. Punta gli occhi alla cintura, dove una capsula bianca e rossa è stata assicurata.

«Howard ha –»

L’uomo che non è Bucky sorride amaro. «No, suo figlio.»

Le cellule del supersoldato stanno iniziando a ritrovare ordine nel caos, ma la priorità non si è spostata da quando il cervello ha comandato alla mano di afferrargli il polso. Steve continua a stringerlo, come avrebbe dovuto fare con Bucky quando è caduto dal treno e quando tutto quello che serviva erano due centimetri in più.

Lo stomaco gli si rimescola. Abbassa lo sguardo troppo in fretta; nella scia di immagini che crolla verso il basso si insinua il fischio di un treno, le Alpi innevate, un buco nel vagone e la propria mano tesa ad afferrare aghi d’aria ghiacciata.

È costretto a strizzare gli occhi per ritornare in quella stanza. «Ora crediamo nei viaggio nel tempo?»

«Un nanerottolo rachitico, asmatico e con la scoliosi diventa un divo d’America allo sbaraglio dei nazisti e fai il pignolo sui viaggi nel tempo?»

Non riesce a ridere, non quando tutto di quella battuta ha la voce, l’ironia e la risata di Bucky.

Risale piano a fissarlo, seguendo una ciocca di capelli sfuggita all’elastico che si poggia alla fronte. La cattura tra le dita, anche se a ogni contatto teme di vederlo scoppiare come una bolla di sapone.

Invece l’uomo che non è Bucky sospira come se non avesse aspettato altro, spinge con la fronte contro le sue dita e non scompare. «Avevo un piano quando sono arrivato qui.»

«Li conosco i tuoi piani.» Steve non riesce a sembrare ironico come vorrebbe, non con le lacrime che gli si sono cristallizzate sugli occhi.

«Questo non era così male. Nessuna missione suicida, nessun cattivo da abbattere, soltanto noi.»

«Sembrava un ottimo piano. Poi cos’è cambiato?»

«Nulla. Sono tornato indietro e non è cambiato nulla. È tutto esattamente come ricordavo, eccetto che per me.»

«Buck…»

L’uomo lo interrompe. «Non fa niente. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.» scrolla le spalle, fingendo di crederci. Poi con un cenno indica il taccuino caduto e lo raccoglie da terra. «Non volevo rubarlo. Sono andato a riprenderlo lo stesso pomeriggio in cui Milton Oberman te l’ha portato via, ricordi? Ma quando l’ho sfogliato e ho visto i tuoi disegni, ho riconosciuto la stalla del vecchio Sullivan, quella in cui ci siamo infilati da bambini per scappare dal temporale e quei dannati cavalli ci hanno spaventati a morte.»

«Se non erro l’idea è stata tua e i cavalli erano più spaventati di noi.»

«Vero, ma per un po’ mi hanno fatto passare la voglia di imparare a cavalcare.» L’uomo sfoglia il taccuino più lentamente di quanto non avesse fatto Steve «C’erano disegni di posti in cui siamo stati, giornate vissute insieme solo tu ed io e volevo tenerlo, farne la mia macchina del tempo personale e riviverle ogni volta che avrei voluto. Quando ho trovato il coraggio di chiederti di regalarmelo, erano passati giorni e ormai era troppo tardi. Pensavo che se l’avessi scoperto mi avresti odiato.»

«Odiarti, sul serio?» Steve spalanca gli occhi e sul volto iniziano a farsi largo le prime avvisaglie di schiarita, l’arricciarsi di un sorriso dolciastro e l’accenno di una risata poco convinta.

«Cosa ti aspettavi, avevo solo tredici anni.»

Il sorriso si intristisce. «Buck…» chiamarlo per nome fa più male di quanto non immagini «Come fai ad essere qui?»

L’uomo, Bucky, risistema il taccuino nel punto in cui l’ha trovato; anche se in terra, lo appoggia con delicata reverenza.

Prende fiato e sembra apprestarsi a correre una maratona lunga quanto gli anni che separano il suo presente da questo passato. Con la mano di nuovo libera, cerca quella di Steve al proprio polso.

Steve lo lascia fare, si lascia muovere a suo piacimento, un po’ più docile di come non fosse quando pesava un terzo di quel che pesa ora. Quando Bucky gli fa poggiare l’avambraccio sulla spalla, ritorna padrone dei propri muscoli, gli apre una mano tra le scapole e lo tira a sé in un abbraccio a metà.

«Non sono morto. Avrei voluto, Dio solo sa quanto ho pregato perché accadesse. Ma sono ancora vivo, Stevie, da qualche parte in un incubo di neve e ghiaccio tra le spire dei nazisti.»

Per un attimo Steve ha la sensazione che gli abbiano aperto il petto per estrargli il cuore ancora pulsante.

«Sono tornato indietro perché volevo dirtelo. Perché volevo essere salvato. Perché non volevo che te ne andassi e perché l’idea di rimanere di nuovo da solo, senza te al mio fianco, mi terrorizza.»

«Buck, Buck, rallenta. Non riesco a seguirti se non mi racconti tutto dal principio. Come sarebbe a dire che me ne sono andato? Andato _dove_?»

Bucky scuote il capo. «Non importa.»

La mano di Steve si muove lungo la schiena di Bucky, preme gli anelli della colonna vertebrale come se cercasse di comporre una melodia per lui o di trovare la chiave giusta per interpretare il suo sguardo. Non lo sta accusando, è questo forse a fargli franare la terra sotto ai piedi – vorrebbe che gli urlasse addosso, che lo accusasse di averlo abbandonato, che gli dicesse di non valere nulla come amico e come fratello, perché è così che si sente. Una nullità. Si è ricoperto di belle parole e quando è stato il momento di agire e salvare la persona che più contava al mondo, il suo corpo è tornato all’inutilità originale, l’ha tradito e lui ha tradito Buck.

Ed è proprio Bucky a tirarlo fuori dal vortice dei propri pensieri, con uno scappellotto che lo colpisce dietro la nuca, senza fargli nulla. «Togliti dalla faccia quell’espressione da cane bastonato. Se scopro che ti stai ancora torturando per quello che mi è successo, sarà la volta buona che ti prenderò a schiaffi, Steve Rogers.»

«Avrei dovuto –»

«Avresti dovuto baciarmi.» Bucky lo interrompe. È un temporale in piena estate e Steve ne viene investito in pieno, infradiciandosi di nuove prepotenti sensazioni. Non è imbarazzato, è impreparato, è stordito dallo sguardo gentile e tranquillo che Bucky mantiene su di lui, dandogli il tempo di capire, digerire, _accettare_. Quello che l’amico non sa, però, è che solo il buon Dio può contare quante volte abbia provato e fallito – ed è un numero a tre cifre.

Bucky avanza sulle ginocchia, in un’agilità che ha sempre avuto ma che con gli anni si è fatta più raffinata. I movimenti sono precisi, veloci e in poco tempo prende posto a cavalcioni sulle cosce di Steve. «E io avrei dovuto invitarti a ballare, avrei dovuto dirti che ho sempre amato guardare il tuo profilo concentrato su un nuovo disegno, i tuoi occhi fissi all’orizzonte alla ricerca di un particolare che soltanto tu avresti colto. Avrei dovuto dirti che non ero degno di essere tuo fratello, perché hai un cuore grande e riesci sempre a trovare spazio per tutti, mentre io avrei voluto essere l’unico, averti solo per me, sempre e solo per me.»

Bucky condensa anni di un amore taciuto. Ci sarebbe altro, ma Steve si tende a baciarlo, si prende per la prima volta la sua bocca, il suo respiro e una storia che ha il doppio – e forse di più – dei suoi anni e rende quel bacio più amaro.

Respinge sul fondo dello stomaco il senso di tradimento – è Bucky, ma non il _suo_ Bucky. Non dovrebbe eppure, nel modo in cui la propria bocca combacia alla perfezione con quella di Bucky, ritrova la pace.

Non si stacca subito e nessuno dei due si muove nel bacio. È un’unione statica, la collisione di due mondi.

Alla fine è Bucky a tirarsi indietro. Steve lo rincorre, timbra un altro bacio impacciato alla sua bocca e alla fine si arrende.

«Tra le tante voci che mi hanno messo nella testa, la tua è sempre stata la più forte. Perfino adesso, la tua dannata voce petulante non fa che dirmi di fare la cosa giusta, di lasciarti andare e di tornare a dove appartengo.»

Steve non è sicuro di essere pronto a perderlo di nuovo, torna ad afferrargli i polsi per legarlo a sé così che non gli scivoli più via dalle mani. Non sarà in grado di sopportarlo. Non _vuole_ sopportarlo.

Bucky – che forse un po’ suo lo è – gli legge nel pensiero, come al solito, e gli poggia la mano al petto, sopra una divisa che è tornata a calzargli _giusta_. «Ti aspetterà. Lo ha sempre fatto.»

Steve serra con più forza la presa ai polsi. «E tu… tu starai bene?»

«Farò anche io quello che ho sempre fatto.»

«Mi aspetterai?»

«Sempre, Stevie. _Sempre_.»

— 2023 —

“_La domanda giusta, amico mio, è sarai disposto a perdonarmi per non essere riuscito a chiederti di rimanere?_

_Mi piacerebbe dirti che l’ho fatto per nostalgia, ma arrivati a questo punto sono stanco di mentire: l’ho fatto per egoismo, per codardia, per amore.”_

L’uomo ripiega la lettera. L'ultima frase gli riecheggia in testa con la voce di qualcun altro. Non si aspetta di sentire quella stessa voce parlargli da pochi metri di distanza.

«Credevo non saresti tornato. O perlomeno non _così_.»

Solleva gli occhi, scattando in piedi. La lettera scivola dalle mani. «Bucky?»

E Bucky è lì, è dove immaginava lo avrebbe trovato, con le mani nelle tasche di jeans neri, il capo reclinato e il sorriso soffice.

Annulla la distanza, lo tocca ed è giovane, identico a come l’aveva lasciato.

Anche Bucky lo scruta curioso, segue la linea della mascella perfettamente sbarbata e un volto che non è invecchiato di un anno. «Vuoi dirmi che siamo due idioti?»

Steve ride scrollando le spalle – le sente stranamente più leggere. «Io sono giustificato: ho portato tutta la stupidità con me, ricordi? Tu che scusa hai?»

Bucky abbassa gli occhi a una lettera caduta in terra.

Li risolleva, piantandoli in quelli di Steve. «L’hai appena letta la mia scusa.»

Steve sorride. La conosce da sempre la sua scusa, è stata quella a spingerlo a tornare ed è quella a spalancargli le braccia, con cui intrappola le spalle di Bucky. Non sa se è lui a baciare Bucky per primo o è il contrario, sa solo che finalmente si trovano entrambi esattamente dove dovrebbero essere.

_"[..] l'ho fatto per egoismo, per nostalgia, per amore.  
Ti amo maledetto cretino, ti ho sempre amato."_

«Buck.»

«Sì?»

«Non mi hai raccontato cos’avete fatto tu e lo Steve del passato.»

«Geloso, Capitano?»

«Non immagini quanto, ma per fortuna abbiamo tutto il resto della vita per rimediare.»

**Author's Note:**

> All'inizio, nella mia testa e prima di iniziare a scriverla per quello che doveva essere la task 3 (La stanza di Bucky), questa fic doveva essere molto più breve. Non so come si sia allungata durante la stesura e come sia riuscita ad allungarla ulteriormente dopo, quando l'ho rivista e corretta... Tra tutte le fix-it fic che ho in mente (e di cui sappiamo tutti bene nessuna vedrà mai la luce), questa è la più meh, ma mi piaceva l'idea che anche Buck fosse tornato indietro e che, soprattutto, l'avesse fatto consapevole di come la propria morte avrebbe ridotto in pezzi Steve40. E perché quello Steve non avrebbe avuto motivi per lasciarlo indietro... per quanto un Buck2023 nel '40, secondo me, si troverebbe peggio di come ci si troverebbe Steve2023 (e no, non ci credo nemmeno per sogno che Steve si sia riadattato col sorriso sulle labbra - a prescindere dal suo amore per Peggy).  
\---  
Scritta per: La challenge 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky


End file.
